Talk:Vertical
Fantastic. Have you actually composed a score? --Semyon 20:46, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I've composed two piano little things, and I have an adaptation of Mozart's Fantasy in D Minor K 397. I'm just trying to find a means of recording them, maybe get them onto the site, just for the heck of it. Edward Hannis 20:48, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you put them on midi-file or do you have a convertor? You can only upload .ogg and .mid on wikia. A convertor can be found as a free download on the internet. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I know how to get it online, but I cannot find an adequate sound recording system; it sounds like crap using standard video recorders, which spend their effort on the video but not the audio. :/ Edward Hannis 07:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::You talented at music then? I couldn't say that about myself, tho' I made a proposal on this page. I had a similar problem with the recording, so used a website named noteflight.com; however, it's not fantastic either. --Semyon 15:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Those were pretty insanely good. I didn't originally want to write music myself, to be honest. Thing is, what I had in mind is so obscure that no one has really ever done something of the sort. My understanding of music is limited to what I've taught myself, and what I've taught myself is a mix of postmodern music and classical music. Results may vary. Edward Hannis 16:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Gah! I don't think that thing has triplets. That puts everything out the window... Edward Hannis 16:55, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Here's an excerpt of one of the pieces. I don't have it in OGG (and I really don't care too much as to put it into this, so it's in MID. :::::::Whaddayathink? Edward Hannis 17:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think this has gotta be the first movie with an actual soundtrack people can listen to. Makes it much more real to me. Pretty fucking awesome dude, keep up the good work! I wonder how you'll get the storyboard up here. Dr. Magnus 17:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::For a long while I actually planned to become a screenwriter, so I do have a program that'll allow me to put the actual script (which I have not yet completed; only a detailed storyboard so far) in PDF format online. Edward Hannis 18:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can't wait to see\read it. Perhaps we could work together on the film-version of The Tragic Life of A.M. Donia (which'll be renamed, and improvised of course) later on. Dr. Magnus 18:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds good. Maybe that'll be a major release in mid-2011, or the opening release of 2012. Edward Hannis 22:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Mid-2011 sounds fine with me. How about Donia's Downfall or The Last Nobleman? :) Dr. Magnus 08:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::All in good time, Magnus. In the meanwhile, I'm focusing on Vertical. Edward Hannis 16:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Jobs for Hire All right, we need someone to take the role of the following (if none are taken within the week, these will be given to fictional characters): * Director of Photography * Art Director * Sound Director * Actors (Major Role) ** Peter Anderson ** Johann Veit Ygo August Donia * Actors (Minor Role) ** Other Climber #1 Justin Abrahams ** Other Climber #2 ** Other Climber #3 ** Other Climber #4 ** Anderson's Uncle ** Anderson's Mother ** Villager (German) Oos Wes Ilava Got any volunteers? Edward Hannis 20:52, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'd love to play Veit, or Anderson's uncle. Dr. Magnus 21:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You got it. Make sure you aren't afraid of heights; most of the movie is shot on the cliffs of the mountain. 8D Edward Hannis 07:23, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll be fine, I'm born and raised in the Emeralds. Dr. Magnus 09:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I could do the villager. I already have a Limburgish/German accent so that might be useful :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You got it. Edward Hannis 17:48, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Do the lead roles of Veit & Anderson also require grueling physical training and knowledge of mountaineering? With a proper budget the movie could be amazing. Dr. Magnus 17:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd like to be a climber (preferably a very nasty one ) --Semyon 18:18, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::You need to be a good climber, or at least someone who isn't afraid of falling. We'll have safety nets and invisible catch-ropes just in case, but you'll still have the bejeezus scared out of you either way. Seymon, would you want to be Anderson? Veit's taken. Edward Hannis 18:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I think I'll be up for the task. And do you wish to hire Rico Wasabi and Thomas R. Wang as stuntmen? Dr. Magnus 18:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Can i be a stand in still, maybe at the family reunion as a child or somthing saying like a stupid line or some @#!*% . Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Need any stand ins/Cameos? !??!?!?Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I wasn't aiming for such a major role... but go on, then. --Semyon 21:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll use those stunt doubles, Magnus. As for you, Villanova, you could be one of the four other climbers; most of them hardly have a single line, though they get plenty of screentime. Edward Hannis 22:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not much of an actor but i have done mountain climbing, so maybe i could be one of the other climbers. Horton11 03:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::You got it. No worries; well have people to help 'ya out. Edward Hannis 06:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::OK, I'll be Anderson. --Semyon 18:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sequel maybe we could make a sequel about Kings' Peak. There have been many expeditions, often crazy ones involving cars. Horton11 03:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll respectfully refuse working with you on such a project, Justin. I'm okay working with Magnus because I feel I can trust him, but I don't know the same for you. :Anyhow, what do you think of the piece "March of the Fallen"? Made it me-self. Edward Hannis 06:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I've commented on it's talk page. As I said; expected a more bombastic score, quite frankly. Liked it very much nonetheless, it's beautiful in its own right. Dr. Magnus 08:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::And like I said on that talk page, the film is a sombre one; so sombre music is appropriate. Edward Hannis 16:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Upload Music How do you upload music or somthing? I can play the guitar i recently wrote somthing sad but upbeat that might be good when the climber just gives up all hope and then as the music quites it fades to black and he awakes in the next scene. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I use, just like Seymon does (he showed it to me), noteflight.com. There, you upload your music notes, save it as a MIDI file, then upload to Wikination. TaDa! However, I must warn you that the music will sound much worse when in Midi, making it even possibly worthless (this happened to me). Edward Hannis 23:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You could record it on your PC as .wav or .mp3 and then convert it to .ogg with a convertor you can find on google. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... this seems way to complicated...wish i could just upload it...don't you? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :I guess, but keep in mind that the people who work on wikia (basically the same people as those working on Wikipedia) have to spend a heck of a lot of time to keep any given format up-to-date in order for it to handle the data, so I guess a new type of data would take ages. Edward Hannis 22:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) True. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:20, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Planned? Still? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Err-yup. I'm releasing it in February. Edward Hannis 23:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Great movie. Sad it never was finished. The Master's Voice 20:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :And it never will be Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Hasn't your national treasure Bieber thaught you "never to say never", my American friend? The Master's Voice 21:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) 1. That peice of shit is form Canada. 2. IF YOU EVER SAY HE'S FROM AMERICA OR IS CLOSELY RELATED TO ME I'LL POP A CAP IN YO ASS Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Then I fear I'm gonna get medieval on you're ass! The Master's Voice 21:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ha! Fine maybe we should start a law that says Justin bieber can't live or come within a Mile of Lovia. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, with Osama dead, don't we all need a new "Public Enemy Nr. 1"? How about Bieber? The Master's Voice 21:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes OMG Yes! Okay as PM i want all 0 of our troops to be sent to find and hunt down bieber! Maybe they'll find him while performing in Pakistan, but then again that boy/girl thing is too afraid to go anywhere other than USA or Canada. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC)